Naruto Takes Over
by grays
Summary: This fic is abt naruto taking over the Hokage title. And it'll tell you his journey to the title Hokage, and what he did when he became Hokage. i might have a series of this fic too. depending on how i end it.
1. Naruto Day

Disclaimer: I do no own any of the characters .

**Naruto takes over.**

_Chapter one: Naruto Day_

"Free Ramen for all villages! Calling all villagers! Free Ramen!" Teuchi who owns the Ichiraku Ramen Shop called out to the villagers of Konoha, CRYING. "Hey, Teuchi ojii-san, why are you giving out free ramen?" a young villager asked the Teuchi. "_Stupid boy. Do I really look that old?"_ Teuchi thought. "Don't you know? Geez, kids nowadays really don't read the papers. Well, today is the first Naruto day. Naruto, as you know, has become our new Hokage."

"Oh..." the young boy said.

Scene: Hokage Tower

Knock knock. "Come in!" The door opened. "Ahhh. Hinata. Come here." Hinata walked towards the voice. "Naruto-sama. What can I do for you?" Naruto motioned Hinata to walk closer to him. Naruto bent down slightly to kiss Hinata passionately on her lips. Hinata blushed feverishly. "Ever since we married, isn't this the first time we have ever kissed?" Naruto was about to continue where he stopped when there was a knock on the door.

_"Who has such idiotic timing?!" _Naruto thought to himself. "Come in." The door opened. "Maid #1, Haruno Sakura pays her respects to the 6th Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. "Right, right, right. Cut the crappish ceremony. What are you here for?" The blonde Hokage asked the pinkish haired maid. "Err. Hokage sama asked me to report everything that happen in the tower at this time. Punctually." Sakura replied. "Okay. So, please read the report out."

Sakura hastily opened her scroll and started reading from the list:

Uchiha Sasuke, Right-hand man of Hokage: Settled matters for Naruto Day.

Haruno Sakura, Maid #1: Supervised the other maids.

Yamanaka Ino, Maid #2: Obeyed Haruno Sakura.

Akimichi Chouji, BBQ pit Renter: Rented out more than 80 BBQ pits today.

Nara Shikamaru, Ninja Academy Teacher: Let academy children off for Naruto Day.

Inuzuka Kiba, Animal Tamer (Ahhhh. My Kiba!): Tamed animals. -.-

Aburame Shino, Pest Control: Said, "Buggies! Don't eat the plants! Come to me! Eat my

Chakra!"

Rock Lee, Martial Arts Teacher: Let his students off for Naruto Day.

Hyuuga Neji, Martial Arts Teacher #2: Let his students off for Naruto Day.

Tenten, Weapon Seller: Closes her shop for the day to enjoy free ramen.

.

.

.

.

.

_etc._

Hinata thought to herself as Sakura was try boring Naruto with her list. "_Today is the first Naruto Day. I wonder how it would end up to be. Speaking of Naruto Day, it makes me recall how Naruto has became the Hokage."_


	2. Naruto as a Candidate

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

**Naruto takes over**

_Chapter 2: Naruto as a candidate

* * *

_

Hinata thought to herself as Sakura was trying to bore Naruto with her list. "_Today is the first Naruto Day. I wonder how it would end up to be. Speaking of Naruto Day, it makes me recall how Naruto has became the Hokage."

* * *

_

Time: 15 years ago

Naruto has just became a Chunnin. "Perverted hermit! Would you teach me more techniques? Onegai?" "Iie. I've got some important things to settle with Tsunade-sama." The white haired sannin replied to the eager blond chunnin. "Tsunade baa-chan? Can I come too?"

Jiraya and Naruto was quiet throughout the whole journey to the Hokage tower. "Ne, ne, perverted hermit, is what you're discussing with Tsunade baa-chan very serious?" Naruto asked. "Hai." Was all that replied Naruto's question.

Soon, they reached the Hokage Tower. Naruto was sent to the library to wait while Jiraya and Tsunade settled their matters. Naruto walked along the aisle of the library. "Wow, so many books. What should I look for? Ahhh. I can take this opportunity to look for books on jutsus and ninja related stuff."

Scene: Hokage's "Office"

"Tsunade. What's this about you wanting to retire?" Jiraya asked.

"I'm getting real tired of this Hokage thing. I'm dying! cough cough I've been a Hokage for the past, 3 years? cough cough And I have not been able to gamble! The officials said that it'll ruin Konoha's image. cough cough And, as a Hokage, I should not encourage gambling. But how can I stand it?! cough blood You know, I'm such a fanatic of gambling. And I'm not allowed to set up gambling dens, or casino or –"Tsunade was cut off by Jiraya.

"Wakata. But this is your duty as a Hokage. Unless you can find a replacement at such a short time. But, the replacement must be worthy of the title Hokage. So, who do you suggest?"

"Naruto." The 5th Hokage said.

"Naruto?! But he's barely 14! And he's only a Chuunin." Jiraya asked in disbelief.

"Train him! Let him go through the Jounin exams!" Tsunade replied boredly.

"Huh? That'll take, years? Probably 5! How can you stay for so long? And I think Naruto is too childish for the title Hokage." Jiraya asked in even more disbelief.

"Yeah. I'll be very obedient. I'll do everything that I should do until 5 years later." Tsuande promised.

Scene: Library

Naruto was holding a few books in his hand. "Hmmm. I've got these books called, 'Amazing Jutsus', 'How to be a good shinobi', 'Training management'. Etc. I guess I'll do with these for the time being. Hope I can read though. I'll get Sakura-chan to help me! If she does..."

Since Jiraya and Tsunade have not came out of the "office" yet, Naruto sat down in a couch and started reading 'How to be a good shinobi'.

After a while, Jiraya and Tsuande came out and were surprised to see Naruto reading.

"See, I told you he'll be a good candidate." Tsunade whispered to Jiraya.

"Naruto! It's time to go. Take the books with you if you want. And go back home to have a good rest. I'll be training you tomorrow. Be ready, it'll be a straining day." Jiraya told Naruto strictly.


	3. Training With Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

**Naruto takes over**

_Chapter 3: Training with Sakura_

* * *

"Naruto! It's time to go. Take the books with you if you want. And go back home to have a good rest. I'll be training you tomorrow. Be ready, it'll be a straining day." Jiraiya told Naruto strictly.

* * *

It was afternoon when Naruto walked back home from the Hokage Tower excited about tomorrow's training.

"I wonder what Peverted sennin is going to teach me tomorrow!" Naruto said to himself.

As he was walking, he met Hinata on the way. Hinata was very shy to wave to him and she looked down onto the floor as she was walking pass Naruto.

"Konnichiwa Hinata!" Naruto greeted Hinata energetically.

"Ko...konnichiwa, Na...naruto-kun." Hinata replied nervously.

Naruto had nothing else to say to Hinata and since she did not start any conversation, he decided to bid her farewell instead of standing in the middle of the path doing nothing.

"Well, I've got to go. Good luck Hinata!" Naruto ran off.

Naruto was walking back home when he suddenly thought of an idea. "_Heh heh, I can go look for Sakura-chan now to ask her to help me with these books._" He walked to Sakura's house and rang the doorbell.

Sakura was enjoying her beauty sleep when Naruto was still ringing the doorbell. After a while, the noise disturbed Sakura and she immediately shot up. "_Who is that?! It's so late now **(afternoon!)** and someone is disturbing me?!"_ Inner Sakura thought. She woke up and open the door to find Naruto standing outside her door.

"Nahn deska..." Sakura said with a scary tone.

"Sakura-chan! I need you to help me with these ninja books!" Naruto pointed to the books he was carrying.

Sakura shut the door without replying Naruto and climbed back onto her bed.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said with tears streaming down his cheeks as he pressed the doorbell repeatedly again.

Sakura got irritated and opened the door. "Fine! I'll help you!"

"Yay!" Naruto exclaimed and rush to get into Sakura's house.

"Chotto matte! I have yet to change! Stay outside here and wait." Sakura stopped Naruto.

* * *

After a long time, Naruto thought to himself. _"It's been 4 hours..."

* * *

_

Then the door opened. _"Finally!"_ Naruto thought. "Come in!" Sakura's voice rang out.

Naruto went into Sakura's house and made himself comfortable on the floor. He took out the books he brought from the Hokage tower's library.

Jiraya was walking back home too, and he had a heavy load on his mind. _"Is Naruto really the perfect candidate? Maybe Tsunade should reconsider and get someone else to tryout too. No no, I shouldn't doubt Naruto. What am I doing?!"_ Jiraya was very deep in thinking and did not see the pole in front of him. "BAM" Jiraya's face smacked right into the pole.

"So, your training management must change. Right, you should not strain yourself too much, take a rest every 1 hour or so. Vary yourself to different types of training. Example, shurikens, transformation, replication etc. Do not keep training on just one. You can train on one major technique and train some basics too. It'll make your skills balanced." Sakura was reading and explaining to Naruto a chapter in the 'Training Management' book.

Naruto sat on the floor in his usual style with his hands crossed and eyes closed.

"Naruto! Are you listening?!" Sakura asked angrily when she saw Naruto's eyes closed.

"Training management must change. Should not strain too much, take a rest every 1 hour plus. Different types of training. Don't keep training on just one. Can train on one major technique and train some basics. Makes your skills balanced." Naruto repeated in point form. He opened his eyes and gave Sakura a smile. "I was not sleeping! I was absorbing what you said."

Sakura smiled to herself. _"Naruto really has grown."_

"Okay, good. Let's carry on then."

"Ahh! Sakura-chan! That was a very great lesson!" Naruto stood up and stretched himself. He looked at the clock in Sakura's house. "Nani?! We studied throughout the night?! It's the next day already!"

"Eh heh heh. Sorry Naruto. You have something on today?" Sakura asked apologetically.

"I've got training with perverted sennin!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Perverted sennin?!" Sakura replied. _"I've been with a pervert's student for the whole night?! God knows what he teaches him!"_

"Can't say anymore. I've got to rush! See you Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice rang as he ran to the forest for training.

"_Where's that Naruto?! He's late for 15 minutes already!" _Jiraiya thought angrily. _"Is he serious about training or not?!"_

"Perverted sennin! Sorry I'm late! I've been studying with Sakura-chan!" Naruto came running towards Jiraiya.

Jiraiya saw that Naruto was still carrying the same books he carried yesterday and smiled to himself. _"So he really is serious. I'm relieved."_

"Okay, so the training starts. Since you were 15 minutes late, I shall have to punish you. Practise throwing your shurikens. Aim carefully at the head of the dolls I drew on the tree." Jiraiya said.

To his surprise, Naruto did as he was told without complaining. He would usually ask Jiraiya to skip the basics and carry on with the major things.

_"I wonder what he learns with these books." _Jiraiya thought as he picked out Naruto's books. He flipped to the page where Naruto and Sakura studied just now and read through. _"So he really did use the theory in this book. Not bad."_

After a while, Jiraiya stopped Naruto and saw that his shurikens all were very close to the 'doll's' head. "Very good Naruto, you've almost master the aiming of shurikens."

"It's so difficult! If I've aimed once correctly, where can the other shuriken go?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"You'll get to know how to do it. Now, I'm going to teach you a jutsu on shurikens." Jiraiya threw a shuriken and did ram, rat, bird, boar and tiger handseals. "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" Immediately, another shuriken came out from then first shuriken's shadow. Both shurikens hit the dolls' head.

Naruto wasn't surprised. "Perverted sennin. I know how to do shuriken replication, why are you teaching me that?"

"Haha. Naruto, I know that you know how to do shuriken replication. Spend these 3 hours mastering this jutsu."

"NANI?! 3 HOURS JUST FOR THIS JUTSU?!" Naruto shouted out in disbelief.

"Hai." Jiraiya said. Short and sweet, and left the forest.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! How can you abandon me?!" Naruto said with tears streaming down his face.

Naruto had no choice but to proceed with his training and complained to himself.

After 3 hours.

Naruto was still training and was getting good at shuriken shadow replication when Jiraiya came back.

"Naruto! How did you feel alone? Terrible? Haha. So, how's it going?" Jiraiya asked.

"Pretty well." Naruto replied.

"Okay, that's good. Naruto. Now, I shall fight you. The rule is, you can only use Kage Shuriken no Jutsu."


End file.
